Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by blackwidow10
Summary: HD slash. What happens when there's just that one person you can't stay away from...songfic to I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.
1. Default Chapter

Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

By: blackwidow10

Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so, this is my first posting after so UNFAIRLY deleted some of my stories, because apparently, I didn't write them...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...anywayz, hope you like this. I love Aerosmith so I figured it was time I used a song of theirs.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

**This is a love story. I know, I know. But everyone deserves a good love story, right?**

**But this one…this is forbidden love at its greatest. When two people simply have to be together for the sake of their minds, but are kept apart by cruel circumstances. **

**They can't be apart for long…**

**Because when you truly, deeply love someone, you'll do anything, anything, to be with them. You never want to miss am moment, not one single thing…**

"Harry…"

"I know Draco."

Kissing sounds filled the dark, deserted corridor, desperate and longing. Harry pressed Draco back against the wall, running his hands up under Draco's shirt and across his back. The Slytherin moaned softly, his tongue dancing with Harry's through their connected mouths.

"We need to go…" Draco whispered, lips still moving against Harry's.

"I know…I don't want to."

They continued their passionate kisses until they heard the sound of running footsteps around the corner. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, putting a good distance between them. They straightened clothes and tried to make themselves presentable to whoever would be rounding the corner any second.

It was Ron.

Harry's heart beat faster as the tall, ginger-haired boy sped towards Harry.

"Harry!" Ron managed to pant out, "I've been – looking – everywhere…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Draco. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

For a split second, Draco's face retained the features he always showed when he was with Harry, the love in his eyes shining clearly. Ron saw nothing of this, of course, focusing instead on the cold eyes and condescending sneer that replaced it.

"I can walk wherever I want to in this castle, Weasley." Draco said this with as much venom as he could after his little run-in with Harry seconds earlier. He turned on his heel in a move no doubt learned from his head-of-house, and set of for the dungeons.

Ron turned suspicious and confused eyes on his best friend.

"What was all that about?" he asked, silently taking in Harry's swollen lips and quick breathing.

"Nothing." Harry said, walking with Ron down to the Great Hall, while trying to calm his beating heart.

That had been close…

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

…It's a risk to keep such a relationship secret, or even to keep it going at all. But it's a risk you have to take, because you wouldn't be able to live without that one person who makes your world complete. 

**It's better to be together for as long as possible…**

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Draco and Harry were staring at each other from across the Great Hall again. It was a habit they had been trying to break, but they always ended up doing it anyway.

"Harry?"

Was someone calling him?

"Harry!"

Emerald eyes were pulled away from liquid silver by the voice of Hermione Granger.

"Oh…yeah Mione?" Harry pulled his mind out of those storm clouds long enough to respond.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy?" Hermione was looking suspiciously between the two of them, "and what about what Ron was telling me? About seeing you two in the corridor?"

Harry nearly panicked. "Um…it's nothing. He's just…being weird recently is all…I'm, er, trying to figure it out."

"Indeed." said Hermione in a voice that clearly implied she didn't believe a word he was saying. She didn't say anything, however, simply going back to her food, and glancing up every once in a while at Harry.

Harry decided that this was a good time to leave.

…**You try to hide it from your friends, but most good friends will notice the change in you right away…**

"Draco?"

"Yes Pansy?"

The Slytherin girl was looking at Draco closely, considering the look that was showing on his face, which he quickly covered up with the infamous Malfoy mask.

"What's with you Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, Pansy. I'm perfectly fine." Draco responded coldly, just like he was supposed to.

"So…why are you staring at Potter?" she asked slowly, as if she knew exactly why he was staring at him.

He sincerely hoped she didn't.

"The best offense is a good defense, Pansy. I have to know what Potter and his friends are up to." Draco hoped this would get Pansy off his back, as he had just seen his beloved Harry walk rather quickly out of the Hall.

"Okay Draco, if you say so." Pansy reluctantly went back to her food. Draco got up and left the Hall to find Harry.

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Harry!" Draco called after his lion's retreating back. Harry turned, and waited for Draco to catch up. As soon as he got there, Draco pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Hermione. She's getting suspicious." Harry said worriedly.

Draco looked concerned for a moment, then smiled. "I guess it's my fault. I just couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Harry smiled, knowing that Draco was trying to cheer him up. Harry looked quickly around, before pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him deeply. They kissed softly for a few sweet moments, then pulled away.

"Goodnight, love."

"'Night."

They walked slowly to their rooms, to wait patiently in their beds fir their late-night adventure.

…**You can't stay away from them. And yet the more you see of them, the more you feel them and taste them, the more it hurts to be away from them. You get wilder, more obvious when you're together. Until finally…**

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

This was the biggest risk they had ever taken, staying the night together like this. They had transformed the Room of Requirement into their own little overnight hideaway. They lay together in bed, Draco awake while Harry slept, his head resting against Draco's chest. This was heaven in the eyes of the silvery-haired boy. He could just barely see the smile on Harry's face, indicating satisfying dreams. Draco smiled. He had a good idea what Harry's subconscious was playing for him tonight.

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank god we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

Draco kissed Harry's forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy. He had worried for so long about this, this being together all night. But it was late, everyone was asleep. He could just enjoy the feel of having Harry in his arms for a whole night.

…**You get caught…**

Mere minutes after Draco had finally fallen asleep, the door of their created room opened. It was a prefect, out patrolling the corridors. A prefect, with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes that slowly narrowed in anger. A prefect named Ronald Weasley.

…**And almost always by someone close to you, a friend who trusts you implicitly, someone you would give your life for, and yet you wouldn't trust them with the truth of your secret life. And it's always the one with the shortest temper too…**

"Harry!"

Harry jolted awake, Draco along with him. His eyes quickly took in the situation. Him lying here in bed with someone who was supposed to be his rival, his enemy, and his best friend, having just walked in to the one place they thought they were safe from prying eyes, no doubt thinking the he was being betrayed.

Draco muttered, "Oh shit," while Ron yelled, "Harry, how could you!"

"Ron, just listen for a second…" Harry tried to talk to Ron.

"Listen to what? It's Malfoy, what's there to explain!" Ron was beside himself with rage at seeing his best friend "sleeping with the enemy," as it were. "You'd obviously rather be with him. Is he the reason you always barely make it to class on time? Is he the reason you're always coming back late to the tower? He's the reason you've been so weird lately!"

Harry climbed out of the bed, wearing only boxers, and hoping against all hope that he could maybe try to reconcile his friendship with Ron. Ron, however, didn't seem able to talk calmly to Harry at the moment. He backed away when Harry tried to move closer to him, as if he were afraid of catching some horrible disease if he got too close.

"Ron…" Harry whispered, but he almost couldn't see the point right now. An angry Ron was very hard to talk to, even when he wasn't angry with you personally. Ron shook his head, turning around and storming out of the room, the slam of the door marking his exit.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

…**Seeing your greatest friend angry with you for being with the one person you can't stay away from is a hard thing to deal with. And then you're stuck with the choice. Who do you choose? Your best friend, who's always been there for you through it all, or your lover, who, despite his faults, is still the only person you can and will ever love?...**

Harry stood staring at the closed door for several quiet minutes, his worst fears surfacing as Ron's screams of betrayal echoed in his head.

"Harry?" Draco whispered hesitantly from where he was sitting up in bed.

Harry turned, his eyes watery and his head heavy. He walked forward and sat down on the bed next to Draco, who immediately moved closer to pull him into a hug. Harry, however, sat there, immobile, his arms not mobbing up to circle around the Slytherin boy's back as they normally would have. Draco pulled away slowly, looking at Harry carefully with the same kind of searching look that Hermione often gave him.

'Oh gods…what would Hermione say? When would Ron tell her? He had to get back up to the Common Room…but what about Draco?' Harry's eyes met Draco's, which were at the moment worried, concerned, and just a little bit frightened. This was supposed to be their night together…

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

But Draco seemed to know what he was thinking. "Go." he whispered, giving Harry a little push. The Gryffindor's eyes widened for a second, before he did what Draco said and stood up to walk towards the door. He was so confused at the moment…but that didn't stop him from remembering to give his dragon a soft kiss on the lips before leaving.

Draco watched him walk out of the Room of Requirement, savoring the feel of Harry's lips on his, knowing that, no matter how much he willed against it, that that may have very well been the last time he got to feel the pleasure of Harry's kiss. He couldn't take Harry away from his friends. It would hurt, sure, but as long as Harry was fine, he would be okay.

At least, he hoped so.

A/N: Give me lots and lots of reviews, and you get the next chapter. See how that works?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

By: blackwidow10

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! The stupid phone company wouldn't get off their asses and fix a broken phone line. That's just how it is here. And now, for your enjoyment, the second (and final) chapter of Don't Wanna Miss A Thing...

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, I would have bought the phone company, fired everyone, and fixed the phone line myself.

…**Hopefully, you have a friend somewhere in your life that is more understanding than your short-tempered one. Someone who, even when everything seems hopeless, will still talk to you, and will help you through the tough times. But even with a friend like that, it doesn't make it any for you to choose…**

Harry remembered vaguely that Hermione also had prefect duties tonight, and as such would probably already have heard about it by the time he got to Gryffindor tower. Sure enough, she was there with Ron when Harry opened the portrait ("Phoenix feather"), and moved to stand, slightly away from them, next to the fading embers in the fireplace. It seemed as though the Gryffindor prodigy had managed to calm Ron down quite a bit, though anger still flared in his usually friendly blue eyes when Harry walked in.

Hermione shot a glare at Ron as she stood up, her eyes falling to Harry's as she walked towards him, giving him the same searching look he had just received from Draco. His Draco…oh, what was he going to do?

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

He felt like no matter what happened next, he would be losing something else. Either way, he would be missing something. He almost couldn't bring himself to face it. But, not being in Gryffindor for nothing, he faced what was coming.

Hermione seemed to have seen the determined resignation on his face. To his great surprise, and Ron's also, it seemed, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in what was unmistakably a hug from a friend.

Ron sputtered and yelled, "What are you doing Hermione! He's a traitor!"

Harry stiffened, keeping the anger and hurt of that comment to himself for the moment. "I am not a traitor, Ron."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing with Malfoy? 'Cause it didn't look anything like you were gathering information for the Order. It looked more like you were enjoying being near the ferret, and I don't even want to think about how disgusting that is!"

"Ron!" Hermione looked outraged at the boy in question.

"What? It's true! He'd rather be with Malfoy right now than with us. Right Harry?"

Harry glanced up at Ron, holding his eyes for a long moment. "If you'd prefer that I go be with Draco right now, then I'll go. But I'd rather talk to you, and see if I still have a friend in you, or if I lost him when I let my feelings come to the surface for once and finally found someone I'm happy with." Having given his little speech, Harry sat down heavily in an armchair by the now cold fireplace. And if it hadn't been for being around Draco for so long, he probably wouldn't have been able to even say that without stuttering.

Ron had stopped quickly while listening to Harry's plea. He seemed to be thinking quietly, some of the fury gone from his eyes, replaced instead by hurt.

"Harry…" Ron sighed as he sat down across from the ebony-haired boy. Hermione sat next to him, looking between the two of them warily.

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

…**Sometimes you can make them understand, make them see that no matter what, you're still their friend, regardless of who you're with. You can only hope…**

Harry waited, his breath catching in his throat when Ron opened his mouth to speak. Ron didn't say anything, however; he looked like he couldn't quite find the thing he wanted to say. But Hermione spoke up instead.

"We've noticed how happy you've been lately." she said quietly, looking over at Ron as she spoke. Ron nodded slightly. "We were always wondering why…and then we find out that it was all Malfoy's doing, well, it's just hard to imagine that he could make you happy, especially after all that he's done to us over the years…"

"I know, Hermione, I just…" Harry broke off.

"Tell us how it happened." Ron spoke up, staring directly at Harry, eyes wide with curiosity. Harry looked surprised for a moment, then opened his mouth to tell them everything.

(flashback)

"_I'm sick of it Malfoy! Why do we even fight anyway? I don't get it." Harry felt exhausted, which had been happening a lot recently during these pointless fights. Arguing with Malfoy always seemed to drain away all his energy, and it seemed to do the same thing to the Slytherin too._

"_You want to know why we fight, Potter? We fight because the Weasel had made you too closed-minded to see that I could be a good friend to you!"_

_Harry stood stunned for a moment, as he hadn't been expecting quite that reaction from the boy. Then his anger came back, full force._

"_And Ron was right! You turned out just like he said you would! You-"_

"_No! I was only showing you exactly how you expected me to turn out! If you would have taken the time to get to know me, you would know that I'm not really like that. Well, not completely, anyway." Draco's face was set, as if he had been waiting a long time to finally get this out in the open. Which, it turned out, he had._

"_And why are you just now telling me this! You've only had about, what, six and some years to mention it?" Harry asked skeptically._

"_Because now you're getting fed up with it too, and you've finally decided to listen." Draco's voice got slowly quieter toward the end. His silver-gray eyes locked with Harry's and Harry discovered that he couldn't look away. He was trapped in the beauty, yes, the beauty, of seeing truth in Draco's eyes, and he found that he didn't mind being trapped one bit._

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

"_And all this time…you only acted that way because you had to?" Harry asked quietly._

_Draco took a few steps toward Harry, and Harry didn't move away._

"_Yes." he answered, eyes bright with something like hope._

"_And now what? You want to be friends? I'm not sure people would take too kindly to that."_

_It was Harry's feet this time that brought him nearer to the blonde-haired boy._

"_We don't have to let them know. But that means that you really do want to be friends with me? That you're willing to put the past behind us now that you know the truth?" Draco was almost hesitant. He suffered for years, and now…his dreams may just come true…_

"_Yes…but…" Harry was right in front of Draco now, he could feel the boy's breath quicken as he moved still closer. Harry was lost in Draco's eyes in a way he had never been able to before. He just hoped this wasn't all a wonderful dream… "I couldn't settle for just being friends."_

_Draco moved his face forward those last few inches, and his lips met Harry's for their first ever kiss. And it was possibly the best that had ever happened to him._

(end flashback)

"So…it was all because…you never got to know him? Because you wouldn't accept his friendship all that time ago?" Hermione questioned, taking in all that she could about the situation.

"Yeah." Harry remained quiet after his story was told. What would they do now? What would they say?

Ron was still silent, staring at the ashes of what had once been a roaring fire.

"Well…I mean, goodness knows you deserve to be happy, Harry, after everything you've been through," Hermione paused, seeming to think about how she wanted to say this, "and I can't say that…Malfoy…would be my first choice, but…if he really is good to you…" She looked between the two boys quickly. "Well I'm certainly not going to stop being your friend, Harry. I don't think I could do it."

And Harry gave Hermione his first smile since last night. He was so grateful to her that he couldn't even express it properly. He jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered. Hermione nodded as Harry pulled away, both of them looking at Ron.

"Ok, well…I still don't like Malfoy, and I'm not going to be all…buddy-buddy with him or anything, but…" Ron couldn't seem to find the right words. "Well…what Mione said goes for me too, I guess."

Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds, being not quite sure he had heard what Ron had said correctly. But then Ron gave him a weak smile.

Ron was almost knocked backward by the force of the hug he received.

…**It seems like the best moment of your life when your friends accept you (and your lover too, albeit hesitantly). You're overjoyed by the fact that from now on you don't have to keep this secret from your friends anymore. And all you want to do is find your loved one and tell them the good news…**

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Draco wasn't in the Room of Requirement when Harry went to find him, nor was he in the Great Hall. Harry, puzzled, glanced out a window as he stood looking around the Entrance Hall…and just managed to spot a head of platinum blonde hair leaning against a tree down by the lake.

But what was Draco doing outside?

Harry pulled his cloak closer around him as he stepped outside the castle, his feet taking him steadily towards the lake. Why wasn't Draco inside, waiting to see what had happened?

Draco looked up when he heard Harry coming, his face twisting into something like surprise.

"What are you doing out here Draco? It's freezing." Harry said concernedly, looking down at Draco who hadn't yet moved.

"Oh…just enjoying the scenery." Draco, however, did not have his eyes on nature's beauty at all. He was staring at Harry, hardly daring to believe that everything had gone alright. He had been so sure…

Harry looked at him as if he was seriously thinking about checking him in to St. Mungo's. "Okay…well, come on, let's go back inside already!" Harry held out a hand to help Draco up. "Everything's okay! And besides, it's freezing out here."

Draco laughed as Harry pulled him up. "So you've said." Draco's smile faded slightly. "You're sure it's all okay?"

"Of course I'm sure. Hermione was surprisingly understanding, and Ron…well, he's getting there, I think." Harry took a good look at his beloved. "Are you okay?"

Draco's smile returned. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I was just worried that I…" He trailed off, not really able to finish his sentence.

"Worried that you what, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked sheepish. "It's stupid really. I just thought that…if it had come down to it…you would have picked your friends over me…"

Harry's eyes widened. He stared at Draco for almost a full minute before Draco shivered. It seemed to be getting steadily colder outside. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco, who sighed contentedly in Harry's warm embrace.

"I don't know what gave you that idea, Draco, but I could never live without you. That's why I'm glad things turned out the way they did, so I don't have to choose." Harry held Draco at arm's length for a second, getting lost in those beautiful eyes. "And besides, love…I would have missed you too much." Harry confessed.

Draco's smile grew, and he pulled Harry in for a sweet, slow kiss.

"I love you." Draco whispered against his lion's lips.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry murmured back. He kissed Draco again, as snow began to fall on the Hogwarts grounds, eventually turning it all into the school's private Winter Wonderland.

…**This is a love story. And like most love stories, this one luckily had a happy ending, the kind that you always hope for. You can be with your one true love, as long as you want, now that your best friends know. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, as if you've finally been freed from shackles that have bound you for too long. You can simply live, with that one person by your side…and you won't ever have to miss any one moment together.**

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_


End file.
